


Libra

by MarsDragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad end, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: Everything had been perfect. A clever plan, Validar tricked, the entire might of the Shepherds brought to bear at The Dragon's Table to end this once and for all. Robin had been proud of herself for coming up with the plan, and thrilled when she and Chrom had executed the first part so perfectly. She had been prepared to savor the look on Validar's face for the rest of her life, and had been quite looking forward to it.The Grimleal weren't supposed to have a tactician ontheirside. That wascheating.





	Libra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexy Mothman Tarsi (mothman_tarsus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/gifts).



It was supposed to have gone better than this.

Everything had been perfect. A clever plan, Validar tricked, the entire might of the Shepherds brought to bear at The Dragon's Table to end this once and for all. Robin had been proud of herself for coming up with the plan, and thrilled when she and Chrom had executed the first part so perfectly. She had been prepared to savor the look on Validar's face for the rest of her life, and had been quite looking forward to it.

The Grimleal weren't supposed to have a tactician on _their_ side. That was _cheating_. 

Robin struggled in the Grimleal axeman's iron grip. No luck, just as it had been for the past ten minutes. Her doppelganger's face was going to crack in two if she grinned any wider. And if it didn't, Robin would happily break that pretty little face herself if the doppelganger would just come over.

No luck there either.

The doppelganger - Grima, really - put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side in a gesture Robin hated all the more for how often she used it herself. "This is how it begins," she said, in a voice that was all wrong. "Destiny will be fulfilled just as it was written. There are some things you just can't change."

"Shut up!" Robin thrashed harder, to no avail. "I don't care about your destiny! We've changed it once, we'll change it again! I'm not letting the Shepherds down!"

Grima sighed. "I have no idea how you can be that dense. I know I'm not."

Robin didn't even dignify that with a response. She forced herself to stop struggling and _think_. They'd need a hell of a good plan to get out of this one. Unfortunately, she'd already used her best one, and most of her plans involved having an army. She hadn't thought ahead to 'what to do if most of your friends are dead or critically wounded and the enemy has swords at your family's throats'.

Chrom down to her right, three Grimleal with swords on him. Lucina next to him unconscious - Robin refused to believe her dead - with a swordsman and an axeman on her. Morgan silent and shaking in the grip of a big axeman, just like his mother. Donnel down. Nah next to him- 

"It's all right, though," Grima continued. "I was going to take the sacrifice for myself and lay waste to the world that way, but it occurs to me that while that's good, having your strength with mine would be even better." She smiled again, a clever, vicious smile Robin had last seen in the mirror. "So I'm going to need you to join me."

Robin's reply was unprintable. 

Chrom joined in with an encouraging shout. It was nice, except that he was instantly cut off by a solid boot to the midsection. Part of Robin was happy her husband believed in her. The other part wanted to tell him to sit down and shut up until she told him to do something. Getting any more hurt wasn't going to help now.

Grima took no notice of either of them. Another Grimleal had come up behind her, carrying an assortment of items. Robin only noticed the knife. Grima took it delicately out of her minion's hands, but just slipped it in her belt. The one she kept holding was a jug of something or other...a vaguely familiar jug, though Robin couldn't place it. Grima uncorked it as she walked closer, and Robin got ready to at the very least kick her in the shins. 

She was not prepared for having her head grabbed and pulled back, hands prying her jaw open, and someone pinching her nose shut before the contents of the jug were poured straight down her throat. She tried to spit it out, tried to not drink whatever foul concoction Grima'd had her alchemists whip up, but it was useless. Drink or drown, and her body wouldn't let her drown without a fight. 

Thick, syrupy liquid spilled down her chin and throat as she coughed and sputtered around mouthfuls of the surprisingly sweet potion. In fact, when Grima finally took the jug away and Robin finished spitting everything she could out onto the floor, she realised it was a very familiar taste. 

" _Lover's Friend_? What the hell are you - is that _my stash_?" That's why the jug looked so familiar! It was hers! Hers and Chrom's! The utter fury she felt at having her own room ransacked was only matched by her bewilderment for what her doppelganger thought she was doing. 

"Of course, it was the easiest place to find some. After all, I kept it in the same place back when I was married to Chrom."

Robin stared. In her mind, she'd already had the idea. She'd accepted Lucina's judgement. Grima had already said they were the same, sharing the same heart, the same fate. But it was one thing to hear that, and another to realise that at one point, the woman before her had been in the Shepherds, had married Chrom, had borne Lucina and Morgan... _and become Grima anyway_. 

Grima gave her another sharp, clever smile and went on as if nothing was wrong. "Sure, it's a bit of an overdose-"

"A bit? It's two spoonfuls to a cup of tea, you...you sex maniac!"

"-but I don't think you'd give in for anything else. I'm sure you can understand. Just think. What are my goals?"

"Fulfilling a truly desperate desire to get laid." Cheap sarcasm wasn't much defense, but it was all Robin had. Her stomach was churning, but not enough to throw up. All her allies were useless. Heat was starting to pool in her limbs, for all she knew damn well Lover's Friend took longer than that to start working. All her reinforcements were at least a day away. Grima had been just like her. All her plans were in ruins. She was very aware of how her thick, heavy clothes lay against her skin.

"Come on. All strategy is working out what you and your enemy want. I want to be unleashed on the world in my full power. I want you to join me." Grima's smile was long, broad, and had far too many teeth. "And I want as much fear and despair from your little friends as possible."

Robin did not like where this was going. "So you have your goons ravish me in front of everyone. And that's supposed to make me give in and destroy the world." She hated herself for being able to see the plan so easily. But even more than that she hated the hot flush on her cheeks and the wetness between her legs.

"Mm, close." Grima flicked the knife out of her belt and stepped closer, right in front of Robin. "But why waste time with them when I know..." The knife slid up Robin's leg, along her aching crotch. "...all..." It slipped under her belt and up her shirt, cutting the thin cloth like paper. "...our secrets?"

Robin's shirt and underwrap fell open, leaving her exposed. Her heavy breasts, free of the tight underwrap, settled gently on her chest. She could already feel a bit of milk leaking out - it still hadn't gone away, even though she hadn't nursed little Lucina in months. 

Grima ran a slow, lascivious tongue over her lips, just the way Robin fantasized about and Chrom never did. 

She couldn't help it. Robin flinched away, looking at her friends for - she didn't know. It was already hopeless. 

Most of the ones that were still awake had looked away, thank the gods. Even Morgan had his little face buried in his shoulder. Only Chrom was still looking at her, looking at her with every bit of faith and strength his open face could muster. He still believed she had a way out of this.

Grima gently brushed Robin's clothes off her shoulders. Her fingers left trails of fire over Robin's too-sensitive skin, and Robin couldn't tell if she was struggling to get away or to lean into that sweet touch. Her body didn't seem to be listening to her anymore, like she was only connected to it through a dim link that transmitted sensation and little else. Her mind felt light, dreamy, and slowly, inevitably, fogged.

She'd taken Lover's Friend before. She knew the effects. She'd always been able to concentrate through them, to the point where Chrom would give up in exasperation before she'd managed to put down her book. 

She couldn't concentrate through this.

"Now..." Grima dipped her fingers into some sort of jar - Robin forced herself to look at it clearly and recognized her own personal jar of ignis cream which Grima had _also_ stolen, the dirty low-down little _thief_ \- and came out with more than enough clinging to her fingers. She raised one eyebrow at Robin's expression. "Don't look like that. I know you love this stuff."

She didn't wait for Robin's reply, just reached out and smeared it across Robin's collarbone in wide, sloppy strokes. The effect was near instantaneous. 

It was like lightning on her skin. It was like fire inside her. It sparked across her shoulders, down her chest, meeting the heavy warmth in her stomach and mingling like...like nothing else. 

Robin jerked up, squirming in the Grimleal's grip. Her legs, which she had been very determinedly keeping closed, thank you very much, stumbled and fell open, and the Grimleal wasted no time in putting a strong knee between them. 

She didn't fall down on it. She still had that much pride. She locked her knees as best she could with them shaking and even that had her panting for breath. Her hair stuck to her neck with sweat. Her breasts shifted as she moved and every tremor sent reverberations through her body. Her hole clenched on nothing.

"Stop it!"

It took Robin a long time to recognize who had shouted. Her thoughts felt like they were coated in thick tree sap, unable to jump and flicker around as she was used to. The only thing she was aware of were Grima's fingers tracing down her sternum.

Chrom kept shouting. "Stop, damn it all! You can have me! Do whatever you want, but leave her alone!"

Grima didn't stop. She took another dripping of ignis cream and delicately began to trace Robin's nipples, which were almost painfully hard. Her only acknowledgement of Chrom's words was a casual, "And what would that do? Do you think Robin would sacrifice the world for you? Give in to the Fell Dragon just to stop your torment?"

Somehow, the conversation penetrated Robin's sluggish thoughts enough for her to wince. Grima noticed. Her free hand pulled Robin's chin up, so she was forced to look into her doppelganger's cool eyes. "You wouldn't, would you? Don't forget, I know you best of all." Her other hand slid downwards, tracing over Robin's ribs in the exact way she liked best. "And in your mind you see a great pair of scales, with the world on one side and all your friends and family on the other...and the world will always, always win. You'd kill them all yourself if you thought it was the only way out."

"I..." Robin couldn't answer, because Grima was right. It was a great set of scales. And as much as she wanted to save everyone she loved, she'd watch Chrom and Lucina and Morgan and all the rest be tortured to death before she gave in. 

It made sense. It was the right answer. It was the _only_ right answer.

But knowing Chrom would never give up on her...

He still hadn't. She couldn't look, but could hear the sound of struggle, Chrom's hoarse shouts, even as it was dimmed under the overwhelming tide of lust.

It got Grima to glance over her shoulder at the remains of the Shepherds. "If he doesn't quiet down in a second, start breaking Morgan's bones," she ordered, and turned back to Robin.

Out of the corner of her eye Robin saw Chrom's face crumble before he bowed his head. He was always like that. He hated it when Morgan or Lucina got hurt. She saw him bow his head and knew it wouldn't be coming up again.

Chrom was a good man, a kind man, and what Robin and the entire world needed right now was a ruthless bastard.

Robin could fight off the lust if they hurt Morgan. She knew it. She loved Lucina, her sweet little girl, but Morgan was _hers_. Her protege. She wouldn't just abandon him, she knew it.

Grima's hands found her waist, just barely tracing the lines of her hips, and it was all she could do not to whimper. Her stomach, her ribs, her breasts, every part of her was overheated and tingling. Her legs trembled. Her breath came in pants. Her crotch ached with the need to be touched. 

The most honest part of her, the part that was always analyzing the situation, calmly told her that it no longer mattered what Crom or anyone else did. She was too far gone. 

"You can't escape," Grima whispered into her ear, the words melting like honey into her brain. "We're the same. The same heart, the same mind, the same choices. You've just taken a little longer to get here."

The knife flicked out again, and with great delicacy Grima slipped it into Robin's pants. Automatically, Robin canted her hips up to help when Grima ripped them open and exposed her hot, desperate flesh to the cool air. It was unbearable, waiting for Grima to slowly, gently cut the fabric away until she stood there, shaking, her entire torso exposed for everyone at the Table. Utterly humiliating noises poured out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them, wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

The Grimleal behind her wasn't restraining her anymore. He was the only thing holding her upright.

"Join me," and the words seemed to come from inside her own head, "and take up your destiny. Destroy these ants that cluster around our feet," and Grima's fingers were stroking along the inside of Robin's thighs, up to her crotch and gods, she couldn't wait anymore, she needed someone, Grima, to touch her _properly_. "They are fragile. Worthless. Pathetic. Can you not feel the power inside of you? The power just waiting to be claimed?" And she could, could feel the immense weight of it pressing on her soul and all that mattered was if Grima would let her come.

"This is your destiny. You cannot escape. Fate cannot be changed."

The fingers slid in her wet folds, traced her hole, and stubbornly refused to touch her clit. It wasn't enough. Robin jerked against the Grimleal holding her up, desperately trying to get that last little bit of friction, that last bit that would push her over the edge.

Grima removed her hand and stepped back. Robin sobbed at the loss of contact, shaking with need, only thinking of how to satisfy the painful desire that burned through her body.

The Grimleal let her go, and it was all she could do to stumble into Grima's arms.

Her thoughts were frozen, wrapped in wool, soaked and sticky and sluggish. All she knew was the fire under her skin, the tightly wrapped coil of desperation that ran through her entire body. The power of the Table beat down on her, and it was fine. She'd accept it. She'd accept anything, to have Grima finally, finally bring her over the edge.

Grima didn't. She bit at Robin's lips, her jaw, her neck. But when Robin pressed her body to Grima's, when she tried to straddle her other self's leg and rub herself against it like a dog, Grima sidestepped, turned, twisted them so she held Robin from behind. Her soft breasts pressed against Robin's back, her lips touched at Robin's ear. 

"Now, it's time to finish this." Someone - a Grimleal? - put a tome in Robin's hand, and it took her a long time to recognize her own Katarina’s Bolt. Much more important was Grima's hand caressing her breasts, the other sliding slowly, too slowly, down her stomach. 

Robin looked ahead. The Grimleal were parting, leaving a man lying there on the floor. He looked pathetic. He raised his head slowly, blood dripping down his face, eyes dull and glazed. He spoke, and his voice rasped in his throat. "Robin...oh gods, Robin, don't do this. You...you have to fight it, I know you can, just... Robin!"

Grima's hand reached Robin's crotch and rested there, not even trying to provide the friction she wanted so much. Her mouth found all the most sensitive spots on Robin's neck, and the power of the Table, the power of the Fell Dragon, hummed through both of them like an electric current.

It was easy. It was fate. It was already determined.

Robin raised her tome, the familiar words falling from her lips without conscious thought. 

It was time to tip the scales.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FORCING A WOMAN TO MARRY YOU AT THE END OF CHAPTER 11, _CHROM_. 
> 
> World needs more Grima/Robin. I am happy to provide. This is rather ODAO, so I apologize for that, but hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, who kept this from being a complete wreck on the spelling front.


End file.
